


Pipe Fixing

by jingsann



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier - Freeform, Cherik - Freeform, EC, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsann/pseuds/jingsann
Summary: Xavier教授家的水管裂了。





	Pipe Fixing

最近几天的Xavier教授有些不安生。  
连有些不怎么听课的学生都在老师又一次讲课期间的无意识停顿中发觉出了正站在讲台上的人的心不在焉。明明平日就算怎么有情绪，Xavier也是个很尽责的教授，会完整地把课程讲授完，近日他的状态实在有些不大对劲。  
当学生一句“教授你还好吗”的问候进入耳朵之时，手中握着书本的Charles才从脑内的情绪走出来，视线对焦到面前第一排问候他的学生身上。  
“抱歉，”Charles抚了抚额，“今天……今天事情有点多。”  
——他没把真正的理由讲出来。因为实在是一件小事，让别人知道他在意到连课程都没法集中，他可能会有些窘迫。  
也是幸运。刚好，下课铃声拯救了他无言以对的尴尬状态。  
他快速地布置了一下下周要交上来的学业报告，然后在同学们有些不满又有些无奈的叹息声中抓起了他的教课本飞速地跑出了教室。  
估计他一脑子都是他想的那件事，连同学们的抱怨声都没听进去。

Xavier教授回到自己的租室时，看着漫延出来快到了厅堂的水，深深地叹了口气。  
前几天某个时候，Charles就发现自己家的水管出了问题。  
——厨房里的水管爆裂了。  
他看到了满地溢出来的自来水。  
他尝试着修补了一下，然而并没有多大的作用，水还是不管给人造成了多大的困扰依旧一小股一小股地从水口中涌出。  
他并不是专业的修理工人，在这种情况下他不知道该怎么把破裂的水管给换掉。这时候除了用多条毛巾去塞，还有什么办法呢？  
偏偏这时候房东一家人出去旅游了，他只能自己尝试着解决问题。  
等到终于联系到了修理工人却被告知该地区人手暂时不够，要是上门会提前通知他。  
Charles很烦恼。  
这件事已经影响到他课堂上的表现了，不早些解决都没法安心。  
Charles放好手中的东西，拿起扫把就开始把水扫到排水口，幸亏爆裂的水管不远处还有一个排水口，不然Charles真不知道怎么处理这不断涌出来的水。  
待他忙完之后已经过去了十几分钟，他把自己丢进厅堂坐着还算舒适的沙发里放松着自己的四肢。  
“哦上帝，”Charles的声音里带着叹息，“赶紧让我逃离这混乱的日子吧。”

兴许是上帝刚好听见了Charles的抱怨式的祈祷，在水管爆裂的第四天，他终于接到了期待已久的电话，对方说周六会去修理，请等待修理工人上门。  
Charles挂了电话之后刚好看见手机上显示的周四的字样，心里顿时有一种到了世界尽头的感觉。  
周五时候他全天都没有课，醒来第一时间便去查看那个让他烦恼的水管。  
“明天以后，至少在我搬走之前都不要再漏水了……”教授瘫在沙发上喃喃道，“真累。”  
他怔怔地看了好一会儿天花板，这才渐渐把视线移到前面茶几上放着的电脑屏幕上。  
明明在家也有很多事情要做，但是真的要开始动手的时候，怎么样才能把它们做好或是哪一件事优先却让他不知道该如何选择决定。  
大概他和他母亲的关系也是这样的道理。  
想好好地与对方相处，却会因为各种各样的原因而停滞不前或是反其道而行。  
上周时候，他就因为母亲提出的要求而与对方大吵一架，以极其生气的态度从母亲知道的租房里搬了出去，迅速找了一个临时落脚的地方交了一个月的房租然后就这样住了下来。  
结果才住没几天就出现了水管爆裂的事。  
吵架源头不过是母亲的新家庭的事，母亲在他小时候时不大管他，等儿子长大了却想让他回去他们的新家庭。  
Charles知道母亲没有什么恶意……毕竟也是亲生儿子，但是这种明显的让他回去当个庇护者的语气却让年轻的教授升起了冲动的怒火。  
即便这个冲动的生气的后果加上一系列的意外让它成为了Charles心目中“灾难”的代名词，但他也没有因此后悔过。  
母亲还是他的母亲，但是Charles早就不是那个任由继父的儿子敌视欺负，还击能力比不过对方的Charles了。他自从清楚明白了自己能做的事情，便脚踏实地一步一步走向了自己该走的道路，或许也有一些故意的成分，离开那个家之后，他从来没有跟他们有过任何一次交集。虽然他有告诉母亲他的地址，但她从来没找过他。  
直到上周，母亲出现了在他的租房里。  
说出口的却不是对儿子的关心。  
那一刻Charles发现他对母亲仅剩下的爱都快要被消磨殆尽，但他还是不愿意直直地用语言去伤害养育了自己这么多年的女人，只用最沉默能最快离开这种场面的不算一种方法的方式去解决这和母亲的对峙问题。  
“真累啊。”Charles的齿间发出了一声重重的叹息。

周六大约十点的时候，已经吃完了早餐，坐在教案前看资料的教授听见了清晰的敲门声，他揉揉自己一整晚没有睡好而有些疲惫的双眼，走到门前询问道：“请问是谁？”  
在匆匆搬进来而没来得及打探周边消息的教授还是在上下楼客人的口中知道这附近的情况不太安生，每个拜访的人都必须清楚身份才能为对方开门。  
他轻轻地把门打开，因为门链的问题，他只露出了一小部分脸。  
来人拿着一个有工作痕迹的工具箱，穿着已经有些脏的防水鞋，再往上就是公司统一着重的连体工作服。  
来人与他对视的时候明显一愣，有好几秒钟都没有说话，而后他终于双唇一动，朝Charles展开了一个微笑。  
修理工人抬起露出的手臂擦了擦额头上的汗，挡住了他前一秒有些呆滞的表情，“您好，我是您预约的今天上门修理水管的，我们公司应该发过我的资料给您，我叫Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“你好，Lehnsherr先生。”Charles给他开门，蓝色的眼睛扫了一眼修理工人藏在衣服下的手臂，后退了一步让他进来，“水管在这边。”  
Erik跪在水管面前，连体工作服由于他的蹲下而紧绷在他的背上，Charles心里不自觉惊叹起来。  
他自认为有一双很会审视人也很会欣赏人的眼睛，这个Erik Lehnsherr真是正正好撞上了他的审美，就在这么难算计的机缘巧合下。  
Erik背对着他，打开了自己的工具箱，掏出了几样工具，而后扭头问他，“你们的水闸在哪里，要关一下，不然我没法给你换管。”  
“要换新的吗？”Charles问道，“我还以为只是一个小缺口？”  
“你这里的水管不是一样大小的。”他指着漏水的地方，“你这个也不是一条管子，应该是之前就有人换过了，这是两条管子用胶布接起来的。估计也是年久失修，所以等到再次通水的时候就撑不住了。这个房间……”Erik环视了一周，带着遗憾的歉意说，“这个房间应该是很久都没人住了，而你刚好住了进来，就这么倒霉。”  
“好吧。”Charles有些不安地看着他，“我去找人问问。”  
“或者……等等！”在Charles即将走出房门的时候，Erik叫住了他，“我猜你应该也是不太熟悉这些东西，你就待在这里吧，我去找找。”  
“好，好的，谢谢。”Charles看着他撑着地面站起，而后视线随着他的背影离开。  
Charles觉得自己有点奇怪。  
明明两人的距离并不近，至少有四五步的距离，可他还是能清楚地看到Lehnsherr先生从额边经过鬓角，流向衣领底下的汗水，这让他第一次有被人抓住了脖颈的感觉。  
是缺氧，是表面之下的欲望被扯出来的窒息感。  
Charles是不折不扣的学院派，但不是死不听理的学院派。他平时行事作风就很正人君子，与别人去酒吧去研讨会永远带着绅士的面具，在因事烦闷之时展现在脸上开心快乐的表情他信手拈来，他善用知识数据说服反对他的人，他永远带着希望，他永远如沐春风。  
没人知道他平静表面下的暗流汹涌，他与家庭的不和睦，与母亲的争吵，生活的不顺，都让他积攒在心。  
可他也没有特意隐瞒过，只是大家都不愿意花时间去深入了解一个人，他们觉得与一个人相处时间长了自然而然就能熟悉一个人，多吃几顿饭，多喝几次酒就自以为掌握了一个人的全部信息，却不以为在那些场景之外的当事人，会有着与自己所熟悉的另外一面。他们笃定地认为自己的了解毫不出错，却在真的信任错付之时把所有的错推往对方身上。  
Charles深以为千人千面，他更多是觉得面对什么人就要做什么事和给出什么反应，至于其他人愿不愿意了解他面对那些人做出的事情和反应之外的情况以及想法，他没有义务去帮别人核对。  
可就这一刻，他唯一隐藏在众人面前的，他自己从未正视过的欲望，从血肉从精神中强硬地被人拉扯了出来。  
他有一点不适，以至于他需要调整呼吸依靠在破旧的墙面上，双眼无神地望着大开的房门，眼神没有聚焦地望着楼梯的方向。

Erik Lehnsherr回来了。  
他发现他的雇主有些不对劲。  
他关上了大开的门。  
他脱了其中一只手套，顺势走到雇主面前，也不敢太靠近，用着担心的语气问道：“先生，您还好吗？”  
Charles的神志猛地冲回了脑中，他缓缓喘了口气，抬起手梳了梳自己有一边感觉已经乱了的头发，指腹带着发丝往后一躺，露出了Charles清晰的眼睛，那是一双带了一些捕获意味的双眸，他轻轻摇了摇头，说道：“我很好，Lehnsherr先生，我不能再好了。”  
Erik点了点头，重新单膝跪在了水管面前，说道：“您这个很好解决，我会给您换掉旧的水管，等我……等我离开的时候我就给您重新打开水闸。”  
Erik的工装裤已经被水浸湿了，Charles看了一眼，问道：“你的裤子都湿了，要换吧？”  
跑了几层楼梯的修理工人大汗淋漓，他擦了擦汗，一边进行着手头的工作一边回答道：“今天您这个就是我最后一个工作了，我做完之后就可以回家洗澡休息了。”  
“回家让妻子给你好好放松吗？”  
“我单身。”Erik说道，“我一个人住，Xavier教授。”  
Charles听了稍稍一愣，但他没有立即把疑问剖开，只是顺着对方的话继续说：“所以你下班之后的生活就只是回家休息？”  
Erik把拆下来的水管放到一边，把新的水管套上去，“偶尔会去酒吧喝酒。”  
“哪个酒吧？”  
“M&P。”  
“这么巧？”Charles小声惊讶道，“我怎么从来没有见过你？”  
“我只是偶尔去，教授。”  
Charles这次脸色正经了起来，语气都变了：“你怎么知道我是教授？”  
“你怎么知道我姓什么？”  
Erik的动作眼看着就顿在了空中，背脊绷得紧紧的，就那几秒安静的空气就在他脑子里点燃了喧闹的情绪，他维持着单膝跪着背对着Charles的姿势，斟酌回答道：“我有时候会去您的学校修理东西。我也去过您的办公室帮您修理桌椅，只是您当时不在，是你们学院聘请的我。”  
Erik深呼吸了一口气，把手上的工作完成。  
他站起，终于转过身来，“我见过您很多次，教授。”  
“只是您从来没有看见过我。”

Charles静静地看着他，他不知Erik在此刻心里的不安与烦躁，他不知Erik在他开门那一刻就在尽量维持着自己的陌生人身份，他也不知Erik一开始就住在他上一个租房的隔壁，在某一天突然看见Charles的房间已经搬空了的时候空荡荡的心情。  
他什么都不知道。  
但他还是知道了。  
他说：“现在我看见你了。”

Charles倚在床边，床尾的栏杆正好抵在他不着寸缕的肌肤上。  
他的贴身衣物和西裤已经被褪到脚踝处，Erik的发丝在他的大腿根来回搔动，惹得他被Erik含在嘴里时因为躲避Erik的发丝还往Erik嘴里顶了顶，他喘着气道歉：“你的头发……”他伸手去撸修理工人沾了有些汗水的头发，“弄得我有点痒。”  
Erik托着他的囊袋轻轻揉搓，舌头从底部到顶端都为Charles提供了一层光滑的水迹，Charles沉浸在温热的口腔里，硬挺的阴茎已经开始发泄欲望，Erik没有放开他，他抬眼望着眼角有些发红的教授，任Charles的液体尽数发泄了在他的嘴里。  
他就着Charles的液体沾在手指上往Charles的身后摸去，指间握不住的液体还从间隙留了一些到地上。  
Erik站了起来，循着Charles的气息和他接吻。  
期间Charles还调侃了一下：“下次要试试带着你的气味和你接吻。”  
Erik Lehnsherr无比庆幸是他被派到了Charles Xavier的新房子里来。  
这样的Charles绝对不可以被他以外的人发掘。  
从他第一次在校园里见到和学生们坐在草地上谈论的Xavier教授开始，从他去偷听Xavier的教授的课的时候他就知道，那双不管做了什么都能被原谅的眼睛的主人，是他不惜走远几个街区到另一个他本不负责的维修区域，也要接近的存在。  
Charles被Erik的手指搅弄得有些不适，他双手撑在栏杆，面对着Erik在他身上的啃咬，气息流连在Erik低下头时露出的锁骨，“我们为什么不上床？”  
Erik咬了一下他胸前的凸起，“我留了很多汗。”  
“我不在意。”Charles岔开腿顶起自己的胯，好让Erik的手臂有更多的空间动作，“你抱我到床上。”  
已经被解开的工装裤被可怜地扔在地上，它的主人正抱着下身一览无余的教授摔倒在床上。  
Charles靠在Erik的胸前，身后被Erik小心扩张着，双腿跨在Erik大腿处，两人的性器正好被Erik一手握住随意撸动。  
Charles把带着温度的气息全部送到Erik的耳边，偶尔发出一声抑制不住的呻吟。  
“可以吗？”Erik双手已经握上了他的腰，亲昵又礼貌地问道。  
Charles不满地咬他一口：“Erik，你该学习一下什么叫‘自然而然地发生’了。”  
Erik轻笑一声，“知道了，教授。”  
被抱在怀里进入的姿势让Charles一瞬间哽得只能发出夹杂着哭音的喘气，第一次被进入的地方很明显让两个人都皱起了眉头，Erik轻柔地吻他，双手不住地握着他的臀部轻拍，“放松一点Charles，这样我们都没法动。”  
在讲台和其他人面前从来没有轻松过的Xavier教授在Lehnsherr先生的手掌下放松了下身的力气，就在那一刻起，Erik Lehnsherr在他体内的冲撞就没有停止过。  
Charles在欲望浪潮中被迫昂起了头，视线迷乱地接受Erik的亲吻，两人的呼吸交缠在一起使得Charles无法寻得眼神的聚焦，他只好闭上眼睛任Erik带着他攀上顶端。  
Charles的身后兜不住Erik射出来的液体，滴在床单上晕出一块深色。  
而Erik的胸膛上也沾满了Charles释放出来的白色体液，Charles睁开眼睛低头笑了一声，伸手抹开在Erik腹肌上还不断向下坠的精液，侧过头在Erik的颈边吮出一枚红色。  
他任喘息允在Erik的动脉边，问：“再来一次吗？”  
回答他的是Erik再次在他体内硬起来的性器官。

Erik Lehnsherr当晚并没有离开，导致了第二天早上同一层楼有人骂骂咧咧为什么关掉了水闸又不重新开回来。  
被吵醒的Charles不肯睁开眼睛，但还是紧紧地靠着他也没有穿衣服的新晋男朋友：“God……Erik你忘了。”  
Erik看了一眼闭着眼睛笑的Charles，亲吻了一下他的额头，不甚在意地说：“反正现在他自己应该也能开。”  
“Oh, Erik……”Charles带着一丝谴责无奈道，带着笑意又被男朋友抱进了怀里。  
Erik Lehnsherr终于如愿以偿地接近了他的Charles Xavier。  
以负距离的，每周好几次的形式。

Xavier教授最近好像有点不对劲。  
Xavier教授在学生的眼里可见地减缓了讲课的速度，不知是因为之前没有好好讲课的缘故，基本每一个问题他都会好好回答。特别是坐在教室第一排的那个好像不是他们专业的人提的问题，教授的解释总是非常的详尽。  
就在那个人蹭课的第三周，上课之前有人坐到了他的旁边，有些不怀好意地问：“你天天来上我们的课，交学费了吗？”  
正好走进教室听到这句话的教授放下了手中的资料，双手插裤兜里，扬起他自信的嘴角，看着那个学生说：“相信我，他交了学费的。”  
“只不过……”Charles对上Erik的眼睛，“他只交了我这堂课的而已。”  
他转过身，带着迷人的微笑打开投影仪，在心里补充了剩下的话。  
用非金钱交易的，令双方满意的方式。

【FIN】


End file.
